Thunder
by Lady DragonStarr
Summary: Thunderstorms always bothered Soren. Whether it was the laguz blood in him, or a forgotten event, he could care less. After all, Ike was always there to face it with him. Soren/Ike Friendship/slight yaoi. One-shot.


The thunder always bothered him.

Soren stared out the small window of the library where the Greil mercenaries kept their records. He clutched several reference books to his chest tightly as he stared at the rain pounding against the window. A crack of light lit up the room, ignoring the weak candlelight, followed by a loud crash of thunder that reverberated through the walls of the fort. He involuntarily shuddered.

Whether it was the laguz blood flowing through his veins or just a dislike of severe storms, he could always remember the uncomfortable feeling that pervaded him when one would approach. His skin would be filled with goosebumps; the hair on the back of his neck would stand up. He would be jumpy, nervous and antsier until the storm died down. This would usually be the only time he sought another's presence; despite the fact that he was a loner, just knowing there was someone else in the room eased his worry. Some presences were more welcome than others. However, during the dead of night like when this storm happened to occur, there was no one to sit with. No one that would make small talk, trying to relieve their boredom as the storm passed. No one to distract him.

As the thunder made it difficult to sleep, Soren had made for the library almost an hour ago. He decided that paperwork might substitute for a decent distraction. At least paperwork would not make distasteful jokes, drunken sneers at him, or talk to him about inane things.

However, paperwork was a poor distraction as he found himself jumping at every thunder crash. He had gathered the reference tomes that he was using and remained fixated on the window after a particularly loud crash. After another loud one, he shuddered and shook his head. _After nearly twenty years, I would have hoped to be over this stupid fear,_ he thought to himself. He tore himself away from the window and headed to the bookshelf to put the books away. He jumped as another crash sounded, seeming louder than before.

He could recall the times before he had come to the Greil mercenaries, when he was just a wanderer. Perhaps the fact that he never had permanent shelter during those days led to the near panic attacks when a storm would occur. Trees weren't safe to huddle under when lightning streaked above. Thunder was intimidating when you were caught out in an open field. The rain didn't help matters when he looked like something a laguz would've drug in after wrestling it in the mud. Thus, more often than not, he was denied a roof in beorc settlements on appearance alone. But really, who would want a drenched stranger tracking mud in their home anyway?

He slid two of the books in the shelves easily, but realized that the third needed to go on the top shelf. The same top shelf that was just out of his reach. He cursed under his breath and jumped again at another thunder crash. His hands started to shake. If he were as tall as Ike, he'd have no problem reaching it. He smiled at little as the young commander's face emerged in his mind. Ike knew that Soren didn't like the thunder. During the day when a storm would occur, the blue haired youth would search him out and keep him company, just like he did when they were younger. It was Ike's presence that warmed his heart the most.

Soren recalled the first time a thunderstorm occurred when he had first lived with Ike. He remembered the fear. The noise. The cracks of light across the sky. He ended up hiding under a blanket in the corner of his room panting like a crazed person. It was Ike that found Soren later, shivering violently as if winter had gripped Soren. Ike, realizing that thunderstorm was what caused him to behave so, swore to Soren to never leave him alone during a thunderstorm. And he had kept his promise.

Sighing again, he regretted that the storm happened during the dead of night when Ike would more than likely be deep asleep. Pulling a nearby stool with his foot in front of the appropriate shelf, he wished more than ever that something would pull the young commander out of his deep sleep to come comfort Soren. Ike would always be his best friend, his protector, his savior. After all, it was Ike that saved him in nearly every way, from starvation and persecution to loneliness and injury. Soren may have built a wall around his heart, but it was Ike that knew and understood him. He accepted him. And it was perhaps that reason why Soren felt deep feelings stirring in his heart for Ike. Deep feelings that he'd do his best to hide.

The thunder crashed again, causing him to jump and he attempted to catch his breath. His hands shook from the sound reverberating through the fort.

He stepped up on the stool, noting with distaste that not only did it wobble, but he was still a little too short to reach the shelf. Standing on his toes and hoping that the thunder would not sound, he reached up with book in the air. Though his hands still shook, he chose to ignore it and aimed to slide it into its proper spot when the thunder crashed its loudest yet, shaking the very fort and shelves. It caused Soren to gasp softly and he teetered backwards dangerously until the stool finally slid from under him. Soren reached out uselessly for the shelf as he tried to brace himself for what would be a hard landing on bricks.

Instead he found himself in the strong, muscular arms of Ike as the book thumped loudly on the floor.

Soren blinked in surprise as he was held delicately by his best friend. He looked up at Ike inquisitively, feeling a soft blush on his face. Ike gazed back at him sleepily, clearly having just woken up. His hair was a mess and he only wore his undergarments. He squeezed Soren's arm gently.

"Is the thunder bothering you, Soren?"

He glanced away from Ike's sleepy gaze. "I…just wanted to get a head start on tomorrow when I couldn't sleep". He wasn't exactly lying.

Ike stared at him for a moment before snorting. "If you were uncomfortable, all you had to do was come to my room. It's not like I would've said no." And with that, Ike turned and plodded tiredly out the library door, still clutching Soren in his arms.

Bewildered that the sleepy headed Ike still carried him so delicately, he hissed in his ear. "Ike, put me down! I can walk to my room…"

"I'm not taking you to your room." Ike muttered half-asleep. He stopped and nudged the door open at the end of the hall. It opened into thick darkness and as Soren's eyes adjusted to it, he could see that it was Ike's room. As the door swung shut quietly behind them, Soren could make out various shapes: the bed, a desk and chair, and swords. A large window adorned the opposite wall and he felt his breath stop. From the howling of the wind outside, the storm was getting worse. He was proven right as the lightning cracked and the thunder screamed, shaking the window. He clung to Ike tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.

Ike squeezed Soren's shoulder reassuringly and plodded over to his bed. He leaned down before gently displacing his best friend on it before crawling in next to him. Soren said nothing and just shivered as if fever gripped him. Ike yanked his thick blanket over their heads and Soren felt himself shiver less, if only just a bit.

"I-Ike…what are you doing?" Soren managed to whisper out.

"Comfor'ing you." Came the mumbled reply next to him. Soren felt his face grow hot as Ike slid an arm around his waist and pulled him close to him. Soren's face was now against Ike's muscular chest. He stopped breathing, his hands resting against his best friend's chest, which rose and fell normally.

"Jus' relax, Soren…" Ike whispered comfortingly, rubbing his best friend's back. Soren relaxed a little in Ike's grip. He sighed softly.

"I didn't think you'd wake up."

Ike cracked open an eye and stared into the darkness above Soren's head. "Well, I just…woke up. And heard the storm. I wouldn't have been able to sleep without knowing you were okay."

Soren smiled and closed his eyes, nestling his face against Ike's chest. Yes, how could he forget? There was many a time when they were younger when they fell asleep in the same bed together when a storm loomed overhead. A blanket thrown over them for extra protection and Ike's promise that Soren wouldn't be hurt by the thunder. That was all that was needed for Soren to be lulled into a comfortable sleep.

Just like now, as he did in the past, he felt the whispers of sleep tugging at him, urging him to have a restful respite. The worrying and nervousness of the storm still raging on had worn him out; he wouldn't be able to fight the urge much longer.

"Are you sure, Ike…? It's okay for…us to be in bed together like this?" Soren murmured sleepily.

"Commander's privileges," Ike mumbled softly. He yawned. "If I want you in my damn bed, you'll be in my damn bed, Soren. I don't care what the others think. You feeling safe means more to me than anything..."

Soren's smile remained on his face, comforted by his best friend's tender words. "Thank you, Ike…" His whisper left his lips as finally gave into sleep's invite, cradled in Ike's arms.

He forgot all about the thunder.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

-Written during a thunderstorm. (Mostly).

-Alternate title: Astraphobia (fear of thunderstorms).

- Please review!


End file.
